


Bad Habit

by MightiestSquirrel



Category: B.A.P, bap
Genre: M/M, Murder, bap - Freeform, jaelo, lojae, loyoung, slight sexual content, younglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightiestSquirrel/pseuds/MightiestSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae had a problem with black hair and a gorgeous smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habit

Youngjae had a problem.

Well, to be honest, he had a lot of problems.

This problem, however, he actually found to be a problem.

It all started with his first problem - one he didn’t mind. And his first time doing such a thing that awoke him to this problem.

He had brought a guy home from the club, to his apartment. The guy’s name, irrelevant. As soon as the door to his apartment was closed and locked they pressed lips in a slightly drunken haze. Both sides of the hookup understood where the situation was heading. Especially when clothes were being removed and the smaller, Youngjae, was being pushed down onto a couch. There was no time to find the bedroom.

The night went as expected - sort of. The other man had some strange… turn ons. You know, those things that start with a k? He liked pain, and in the position they ended up in halfway the only way Youngjae could deliver was through choking.

Youngjae, unfortunately and fortunately, was inexperienced in those sort of activities. In the end he did it a little too hard, but in between loud moans and ungodly sounds, the choking and gurgling noises coming from his hookup fell dead on his ears.

Only when there was a lack of motion and a weird purpling around the other’s neck did Youngjae notice. He didn’t scream, he didn’t panic, no. The male… he stared in disbelief, feeling oddly satisfied.

It was a weird feeling, something he’d never experienced before. He acknowledged that after intercourse he’d always be left with a feeling of incompleteness. Every time he tried to satisfy himself or finish himself off, but the feeling was still there. When accidentally killing someone after his moment of bliss, it was uncanny to say that he actually felt finished. As if the job was done.

It’s when he began a bad habit.

He’d have sex a lot more. Youngjae became a regular customer at clubs and better yet, strip clubs. Of course the police had been onto the trail of disappearing men and women alike. Some people would say that they saw a younger man with them, but because of his tiny stature and ability to hide identity, nobody had caught him just yet.

Now there was something wrong.

Something really wrong.

One night he seduced a male that was particularly handsome. He was tall with black hair that just barely fell over his right eye. His smile looked more like a smirk with mischief behind it, and the way his brow arched up as he teased made him all the more sexy. Youngjae drank with the other, sure to watch how much he drank as he feared becoming too drunk to do the job properly.

“My name’s Junhong. Mind telling me yours?” The male asked Youngjae with a flirting tone.

“Myeonghan.” He lied, should anyone overhear and use it as evidence when yet another person disappears with him. “Hey,” Youngjae started, leaning close and lightly brushing his fingertips over the other’s strong arm, “want to come over to my place?”

Junhong smiled once more. “Don’t mind if I do.” With a small moment of eye contact they both arose from their seats and Youngjae took lead. Junhong smirked and licked his lips, eyes immediately locking onto the smaller’s rear end.

They got to Youngjae’s apartment and Junhong locked the door behind him, hanging his jacket. Youngjae giggled before turning away, walking in the direction of his room. Junhong caught a hint of a dark smirk when they passed by a mirror, alerting him slightly. He decided to go through with their initial ideas, however. Their night was blissful.

As always, Youngjae took the submissive role and was pressed up against a mattress as they both reached climax. Just as they came down from their high Youngjae took the chance to reach up and under his pillow, nearly pulling out a knife as Junhong gave him one last kiss.

What he didn’t expect was the taller male to grip his wrist tightly and break away abruptly.

“Pretty slick there, huh? Almost didn’t see what you were doing.” Junhong pulled off the pillow to reveal the knife gripped tightly in Youngjae’s fingers. Youngjae looked shocked, this had never happened to him before. He normally got away with the usual. Junhong pulled the knife from the other’s hand and pushed himself off to get dressed. As he put on the clothes he removed an hour prior, Youngjae sat up and watched him, bewildered.

“I guess you’re going to tell the police?”

Junhong looked over to the other after finishing putting on his shirt. _Oh lovely torso, why must you be out of my view?_ , Youngjae thought. “What? That you’re the reason all these people are disappearing after leaving the club? I’m guessing that’s who you are, considering that’s exactly what was about to happen.” Junhong looked in the mirror that was hung on the wall behind the nightstand. He fixed his hair. “As crazy as it sounds, no I won’t. You’re a good partner.”

Suddenly he reached for Youngjae’s phone, alerting the other. Youngjae flailed and reached up, attempting to retrieve his phone from a now unfortunately tall man. So here’s the deal. He was pressed against the other, hand just barely on Junhong’s elbow because his asshole arm was upwards and goddammit Youngjae wasn’t that tall.

“Instead of worrying about your phone, wouldn’t you want to put on clothes?” Junhong smiled and arched his brow, looking down at Youngjae’s still bare naked body.

Yeah they just had sex like a few minutes ago but Youngjae felt exposed. He never hurried to put on his clothes like he had just then. And only when he was clad in sweats and an oversized sweater was he comfortable with being near Junhong again. The taller easily gave back Youngjae’s phone and Youngjae immediately went to put a lock on it, before finding it on a contact screen. There was a number that was labeled ‘Junhong’, and Youngjae looked up to find the male out of his room.

Youngjae ran out and to his front door, spotting Junhong putting on his jacket. Junhong looked back and paused when making eye contact. A small grin made its way onto his lips and he reached for the doorknob.

“Call me if you need another one.” The door was shut and he was gone.

Youngjae stared at his door for a whole minute, mouth agape and eyes locked on the wood. It was as if he expected Junhong to enter once more saying ‘haha just kidding, you can kill me’. Psh, he wished.

After falling out of that trance he automatically entered his phone and opened messages, starting a new thread with Junhong.

Junhong opened his phone after hearing the ding that notified him a text came in. He smiled at the words that were printed on his screen.

From: XXX-XXXX  
Youngjae. My name is Youngjae.

The male scoffed to himself and dialed the number back. He was surprised the other had actually picked up.

“Figured. Murderers shouldn’t tell people their real name from the beginning.” He stopped at a corner and looked both ways before crossing the street and and continuing his trek back home.

“Why did you call?” Youngjae asked hesitantly from the other side of the line.

Junhong could almost laugh. “Up for another round tomorrow?”

Youngjae paused, thinking about his decision, contemplating whether he should allow himself to fall to the claws of another person. In the end he chose, “Yeah. I’m good with it.”

And that’s why he had a problem.

When Junhong came back, Youngjae tried to drug him when offering a glass of water after their time. Junhong requested Youngjae drank before he did, which resulted in Youngjae admitting defeat.

Then Junhong came over another time. Youngjae tried to kill him over the head with a vase on his coffee table in front of the couch. Junhong saw it too quickly and tightened his grip on the other’s arm, causing Youngjae to hiss in pain and pause his actions.

This was a norm. Youngjae attempted to kill Junhong every time after they fucked, but Junhong just wouldn’t allow it. He had quick reflexes and great strength, it was no surprise Youngjae was having trouble.

But the real question was: why did Junhong keep coming back?

Didn’t he decide that nearly getting killed every time he had intercourse wasn’t pleasurable? Wasn’t he sick of Youngjae’s constant attempts?

Youngjae was starting to grow worried over his obsession with this one person. Not only did he always want the other to end up dead, but he could admit that their times together were always exciting. A weird back and forth - he knew.

It was a bad habit.

Junhong came over again, already grown accustomed to Youngjae’s home and ways. They were making out, the usual. Youngjae was against the wall and Junhong had a great grip on his waist. Youngjae lifted a hand and placed it under Junhong’s shirt to distract the other as his free hand reached for the knife hidden in his jeans. He attempted to quickly pull it out and attack Junhong, but not only did he get weak when Junhong suddenly decided to break off and suck at his neck, but his hand was stopped by the other’s reflexes, again.

“Jun…” He paused to breathe. “Junhong… s..top…” Junhong didn’t seem to hear. “Junhong… stop!” He yelled out.

Junhong paused his actions and stood up straight. “What?”

“What are we doing?”

The taller looked to the side and back at Youngjae. “Making out?”

Youngjae groaned. “No. All of it. What the fuck? Why do you keep coming back?”

“What’s wrong?” Junhong tilted his head, releasing his grip on Youngjae’s arm only when he was sure that knife wouldn’t be used against him. He backed up slightly to distance the two, only to lean back against the wall on the other side of the small hallway.

“Why do you- It’s so weird! This! I keep trying to kill you! But you- You keep coming back and I’m getting frustrated and-”

“Then stop trying to kill me.”

“That’s not the point here!”

“You sure?”

“Yes! I’m sure!”

“Could have fooled me.”

Youngjae yelled out in frustration and turned, hitting his forehead against the wall repeatedly before he turned to face Junhong again. His face was flushed, embarrassed that Junhong was doing this to him. He was a murderer for pete’s sake. But no- don’t fear him at all, right? Nope. From now on he hated tall sexy men with black hair and sassy attitudes and a name that started with Jun.

“Stop coming back, you ruined my flow. The trail stopped, the police are starting to ignore it - which, by the way, is pretty fucked up - and just… get out.” Youngjae pointed in the direction of his front door, glaring at the other.

Junhong’s lips parted slightly in surprise, mouth agape as he thought of something to say. He relaxed, however, and a nonchalant smirk took place as he rose an eyebrow. “I don’t think you really want me to leave.”

“Yes I do.”

“If I leave, you’ll start killing people again.”

“Precisely.”

“Or I could tell the police.”

“Oh goodie. Thought I was a good partner?”

“But you don’t want to be my partner anymore, so I have nothing holding me back anymore.”

The two had a staredown, awkward on Youngjae’s part and amusing on Junhong’s. With a sigh Youngjae slid down the wall and sat on the floor in defeat.

“I hate you.” He muttered.

“You don’t even know me.”

Youngjae’s head immediately shot up, bewilderment in his expression. They’d been hooking up for over a month now, he was pretty sure they knew each other well enough. “What?”

Junhong shrugged. “I mean, we never do anything but… yeah. You don’t even know my last name.” The shorter tried to recall Junhong’s last name and came up with a blank.

“You know you’re pretty weird. I can’t believe you’re basically offering to be friends with a murderer.”

“I guess…” The taller crouched down in front of Youngjae. “I’m used to it. Found out when I was 10 that my mom murdered every new husband she married. Just for their money. It’s not too surprising for me anymore. But man, as a child I was so scared of her.” He smiled.

Junhong pressed his lips against Youngjae’s softly - something different. Youngjae’s cheeks were beet red when the other pulled away and stood up.

“We’re both pretty messed up in the head, if you think about it. We don’t have to just be friends, it could end up as more.” Junhong found his way to the front door and Youngjae scrambled after him, shocked. It was similar to the first day they met.

“See you later, Youngjae.”

Youngjae had a problem.

Well, to be honest, he had a lot of problems.

This problem, however, he actually found to be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> He he- I don't know how to feel about this. I guess I like it, it was just a random idea. I might make another one-shot with murderer Youngjae, but darker. 
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


End file.
